


Шесть дюймов к утру

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Snow, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок просыпается посреди снежной ночи и хочет поделиться её красотой с Джоном.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Шесть дюймов к утру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Inches by Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636940) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl). 



Тихо падает снег. Снежинки большие и мягкие. Снежинки, которые легко поймать на язык и которые на пару мгновений дарят ощущение восхитительного холода, прежде чем растаять. Сейчас середина ночи, но уличные фонари дают достаточно света, чтобы Шерлок мог заметить блеск от падающего за окном спальни снега. Это первый снег в сезоне, и к рассвету он накроет Бейкер-стрит толстым белым одеялом, которое вскоре превратится в серое месиво из-за тысячи ног и выхлопных газов от уличного движения.

«Слой по меньшей мере в четыре дюйма», − думает Шерлок. При текущей температуре воздуха и учитывая вероятную температуру улиц и тротуаров, а также скорость, с которой падает снег, и как долго тот падает... Шерлок зажмуривается, чтобы остановить анализ. Почему он не может просто оценить красоту, не препарируя её? Как это сделал бы Джон. Он снова открывает глаза и вздыхает. Потому что анализ имеет свою собственную красоту. Упорядоченная совокупность причин и следствий, хитросплетения и взаимосвязанные детали окружающего мира, которые при расшифровке утешают и радуют его. Всё дело в том, кто он такой. А если бы он был похож на Джона, какой в этом был бы смысл? Равновесие, существующее между ними, инь и ян, было бы разрушено, и не было бы _этого_.

Он тянется к лежащей у него на животе руке и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Джона, чувствуя тёплое дыхание на своей коже и тихое сопение во сне. Шерлок часто просыпается в предрассветные часы, когда его мозг-локомотив работает над делом, головоломкой или даже композицией, но сегодня, глядя на падающий снег, он думает только о нём и о мужчине, чья голова лежит у него на плече. Он думает, не разбудить ли его, чтобы вместе посмотреть на первый снег. Их первый снег. Он хочет, чтобы Джон увидел его в первозданном великолепии, прежде чем утренние толпы его осквернят.

− Джон, − шепчет он. И когда ответа нет, он повторяет имя ещё громче. 

− М-ф-ф... да, что такое? − отвечает Джон хриплым от сна голосом.

− Идёт снег.

− Шерлок, ты разбудил меня посреди ночи, потому что идёт снег?

− Я подумал, что ты захочешь посмотреть. Это... красиво.

Джон некоторое время молчит, глядя на снег. − Это _красиво_. Давай посмотрим. − Он высвобождается из объятий Шерлока и встаёт с кровати. − Иди сюда, _ты_ же сам _меня_ разбудил, помнишь? − Шерлок берёт одеяло с кровати и несёт его к окну, где стоит Джон. Он накидывает им на плечи одеяло и открывает окно.

Холодный воздух шокирует, но при этом ещё и бодрит. Снег падает всё сильнее, и лёгкий ветер задувает его в комнату. Он тает на их щеках и украшает растрёпанные волосы. Бейкер-стрит в это время ночи почти пустынна, и, за исключением нескольких следов от шин, всё вокруг гладкое и белое. А ещё на улице тихо, снег приглушает большую часть вездесущего саундтрека Лондона. Шерлок обнимает Джона за талию. Они стоят рядом, глядя в ночь, и не нужно никаких слов, когда они смотрят на мирную зимнюю улицу. А затем Шерлок поворачивается к Джону и целует его. Их губы холодны, но вскоре согреваются, когда нежные поцелуи становятся более голодными и страстными.

Если бы внизу, на улице, кто-нибудь был, он увидел бы только одну фигуру в открытом окне второго этажа. Двое мужчин, закутанные в одеяло, в своем собственном блаженном мире, не обращая внимания на холод и снегопад. 

− Я рассчитал четыре дюйма к утру, − сообщает Шерлок, когда они прерывают поцелуй и снова смотрят в ночь.

− Только четыре?

− Да. Я редко ошибаюсь в таких вещах.

− Я обиделся.

Шерлок смотрит на Джона и хмурит брови. − Почему?

− Не то чтобы я хвастался, но у меня _по меньшей мере_ шесть дюймов. Итак, я подсчитал, что к утру ты получишь шесть, нет, даже семь дюймов, − говорит Джон с усмешкой. Шерлок улыбается в ответ, и в животе у него разливается знакомое тепло.

− Говорил ли я недавно, как сильно люблю тебя, Джон?

− Да, и я хочу услышать это ещё миллион раз, − отвечает Джон, закрывая окно, стряхивая снег с кудрей Шерлока и ведя его обратно в постель.

***

Примечание переводчика:

4 дюйма = 10,16 см  
6 дюймов = 15,24 см, 7 дюймов = 17,78 см


End file.
